Over the last few years significant developments have been made with respect to the window and door industry. Many of the new windows and doors include the most up to date hardware for opening and closing the window or door and for locking the window or door. The locking hardware is particularly important due to a number of increasing incidents of break-ins and burglaries. Often time's more than one lock on a window or door is desired to ensure the integrity of the window or door. When more than one lock is used on a window or door it becomes difficult to determine where the hardware for operating the lock is to be appropriately located on the window or door assembly. Furthermore, when numerous locks are used traditional thinking results in a window or door having a separate lock control for each lock. This not only adds to the cost of the assembly but in addition creates a very cluttered appearance. In addition, in order to operate the locking system one must remember to perform separate locking actions at each of the lock regions.